Inkjet printing technology creates images by ejecting small ink droplets onto a substrate from multiple nozzles of a printhead assembly. Inkjet printing is very versatile and can be used for a wide variety of printing applications. For example, inkjet printing devices are widely used to produce standard consumer documents, for example photographic prints or reports on standard Letter, Legal or A4 size paper. However, inkjet printing devices are also often used to print images onto large signage items such as billboards and banners.
In printing items other than standard sized documents, such as signage, the substrate that receives the printing is often not of a white color. Nevertheless, the color accuracy of the printed image may be generally dependent on the whiteness of the surface on which it is printed. Consequently, a white layer may be applied to a substrate before an image is printed using an inkjet system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.